Werewolves Vs Sidekicks
by XxSassyWerewolfxX
Summary: After a Mysterious Guest in Beacon Hills Derek comes home Beaten and Bloody. Trouble Starts at School when two new Arrivals come. Then...Everything goes Crazy!
1. School

It was a rainy night in beacon hills, the streets were empty and Derek was at the coffee shop.

There was a loud crash outside of the shop.

He walked out and saw red glowing eyes coming from a crater.

It looked like it was wearing a trench coat and it was blowing in the wind.

Derek Wolfed out, and walked toward the figure.

Then…..Superboy kicked his ass.

The Next Day.

The Bloody Beaten Derek walked limped up to the Burned down Hale House.

Isaac Looked at him when he walked in and just laughed.

"what the hell happened to you?" he chuckled.

"I got beat up" He said sharply.

Erica walked down the stairs "What the…"

"Shut up" Derek cut her off.

"okay" she giggled watching him limp upstairs.

Scott walked in "Hey Boyd what's up" he said flopping on the couch.

"oh nothing, Derek's beat up though" he said while reading a paper.

"by who?" he said grabbing a bag of chips from Isaac.

"I don't know" he said nonchalantly.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know"

Scott got up and went upstairs "hey Derek are you okay?" he asked while waking into Derek's room.

"I'm Fine, thanks for asking" he Muttered

"Who beat you up?"

Derek stayed silent.

"well?" he asked a again.

"No One" He said sharply.

"I doubt that. Unless you went psycho and beat yourself up"

"Fine! Superboy beat me up" he said quietly.

"Oh Okay" he laughed.

"I'm serious!" He yelled.

"Alright whatever you say" he walked away.

"Scott I'm Not Kidding and I'm Not Crazy!" He followed him downstairs.

"I think we're going to need Ketamine" Scott whispered to Isaac.

"I heard that! I'm not Crazy!" He still followed him

Isaac walked out and ran into the forest toward Deaton's.

"Derek you just said 'Superboy' Beat you up….How am I supposed to think you completely sane?"

Isaac ran into Dr. Deaton's Office.

"what can I do for you Isaac" Deaton Smiled.

"I need Ketamine for Derek, He's going insane he thinks Superboy beat him up" he laughed.

"that's unusual, but here you go" he gave him a bottle.

He ran back to the house.

Derek was chained to a chair in the Dinning room.

"alright I got it" he handed it to Scott.

"Awesome now…..how do I use it?" he asked looking at the syringe.

"Oh yeah I did it last time" Isaac took it away and stabbed Derek with it.

Five minutes later.

"Well there are massive fist marks on his face" Isaac said.

"Oh so you think Superboy beat him up too?" Scott said.

"no" he laughed.

"Oh crap we have to get to School!" Scott Yelled.

"oh man I forgot!" Isaac said grabbing his backpack.

"Hey why run when we've got a Camaro?" Erica said Grabbing Derek's keys.

They all hopped in the car and drove to school.

Stiles Pulled up and rubbed the hood of his Jeep to make it shine, smiles and walks away.

Isaac was walking pat the jeep when a Flash of wind almost knocked him over.

"Whoa dude what the hell?" Stiles yelled at Isaac while walking to his jeep.

"What?" Isaac said.

"You Punched a Dent into my Jeep!" He Yelled Frantically.

"I didn't touch your jeep" he yelled back.

Coach Finstock walked by "Get to class!" He yelled at both of them.

They both shot each other dirty looks and went to class.

Finstock walked in the class room and there is trash and graffiti all over.

"What the hell is this!" Finstock yelled.

Everyone was looking around at the trash.

"I bet it was Greenberg" Finstock Said angrily.

"Uh coach Greenberg has the flu" Jackson said.

"Yeah that's why he did it too, cause he wouldn't be here!" He continued.

Everyone wiped their seats off and sat down.

"I feel bad for the Janitor though" Finstock said.

"Everyone….turn to page….Whatever you didn't learn yesterday" Finstock grabbed a magazine.

At Lunch Jackson sat down with the gang.

"hey Danny what's up" he asked his best friend.

"Nothing much, but someone got into my locker and put car oil in my hair gel" He said.

"I was wondering why you smelled like car oil" Stiles said as he sat down.

Scott sat down "hey guess what Jackson, Derek thinks Superboy beat him up" He laughed.

"What the heck? Did he like fall off a cliff and hit his head?" He laughed.

"I don't know, Probably".

After lunch they went to Harris' Class.

He sat down in his chair.

"alright do your assignments" Harris' said.

Everyone was doing their assignments and Harris tried to get up.

"Who glue my butt to this chair?" Harris Yelled.

Everyone was looking around.

Scott could hear someone's heat beating faster than normal.

"Mr. Stilinski did you do this?" he said.

"wh…..No I didn't" he said quickly.

Harris tried to walk out without drawing anymore attention, then Suddenly tripped.

Scott looked around "hey Isaac" he whispered "did you feel that?"

"what?" he whispered back.

"a gush of wind, as soon as Harris fell".

"hmm nope" he went back to mixing his vials together.

After Class they had Gym, back to Finstock.

"Alright Line 'em up." he yelled and blew his whistle.

"we have a two members, one replacing Greenberg, his name is Wally West and one his Dick Grayson" He announced with great joy.

"hmm there's something weird about the West kid" Scott said to stiles.

"what other than being name Wally West?" He aid sarcastically.

"if you want to make fun of names who the hell names their kid Dick Grayson" Jackson said Laughing.

They ran out on the Lacrosse field.

"oh no Stilinski you're on the bench today" Finstock said.

"what?" Stiles said pouting while walking over to the bench.

"So who's the guy we're supposed to be watching again?" Dick asked.

"I don't remember, I was listening to batman" Wally Said.

"Really smart Wally! We're supposed to watch one guy that batman suspects of being a supernatural and you weren't even listening to him!" Dick yelled at Wally.

Jackson was eyeballing them "they are a little weird" he said as Scott and him stared at them.

"I wonder if that's one of them" Wally pointed at Stiles on the bench pouting.

"he looks pretty normal" Dick said.

"yeah normal those are the one's you've got to watch out for" he said Suspiciously.

"alright in case you didn't now, your supposed to be on the field!" Finstock yelled.

They ran out on the field.

"Scott you're not going to tackle them down and sniff them are you" Jackson said with a smirk.

"No, but I will find out what they're deal is" he said grabbing his lacrosse stick.

"you know how to play this sport right?" Wally asked Dick.

"well not really" he said nervously "we'll just watch them and learn".

"Woo! Guess who's playing Vernon Milton Boyd!" Coach Finstock yelled excitedly.

"Sounds like a nerd" Dicks said.

"I feel bad for the newbie's" Stiles Muttered to himself.

Everyone got into Position.

Boyd got in front of Dick.

The Coach blew his whistle and Dick didn't know what hit him, literally.

Dick gasped for air, Wally ran over to him "dude! What happened?" he asked while lifting him up.

"I can breath" he gasped for air.

"Stiles! On the field!" Finstock said.

Stiles got up smiling as big as possible.

"Are you alright?" Finstock asked Dick.

"I'm fine" he said in a painful voice.

"Wally" He muttered.

"what?"

"there's definitely something wrong with that guy. Either he's supernatural or on steroids" he said holding his ribs.

"Who Boyd?" Coach butted in "No he's just awesome" he smiled and Blew the Whistle "West get in there!" He said.

Wally sighed and ran onto the field.

"Hey what's that guys deal? He practically just crushed my friend" he asked Stiles.

"Nothing, why what did you hear?" He said frantically.

"Like I said He just crushed my friend" He continued.

"There's nothing wrong with him" He said while lining back up into position.

"Alright then" Wally said.

"Alright! Go home!" Finstock said sadly.

"why coach?" Jackson said.

"Its going to rain" He said angrily.

Everyone went to their cars.

The gust of wind came back and Jackson Porche's alarm went off.

"What the Hell!" He ran to his baby.


	2. The Woods

Meanwhile in Gotham City.

"Why is it taking so long for the Camera to get back on line?" Batman said.

"Last thing we saw was him crouching over like in football or something" Superman said confused.

"I bet he broke the Camera, If he got crushed you made me miss out" Artemis said angrily.

Back at Beacon Hills.

"dad I'm Home!" Stiles Yelled while throwing his backpack on the couch.

"hey son, I'm going to work, uh A kid was here looking for you" the Sheriff said.

"Who?" Stiles Plopped on the couch.

"Some kid named Willy or something" he said grabbing his jacket.

"Wally?" Stiles got up.

"oh yeah him" he walked out and left for work.

Stiles ran upstairs and sat at his computer.

*ding* "Hey Buddy" Scott said while skyping.

"That wally kid was looking for me" stiles said.

"Huh my mom said that Dick kid was here" Scott said Suspiciously.

"Wonder what they want?" stiles Rose an eyebrow.

"Derek! I'm going to go check on him" Scott ran off.

"Gee don't turn off your computer" Stiles Smirked.

Scott ran to the hale house and Isaac was poking Derek trying to wake him up.

"Stop poking him" Scott said slapping Isaac hand.

Derek started to wake up.

"Hey buddy, how you doing?" Scott said as if he were talking to a five year old.

"Shut up and Unchain me!" Derek yelled.

"Not until you calm down" Scott said.

Derek's eyes starting glowing red.

"Uh he's my alpha I have to do what he says" Isaac said unchaining Derek.

Derek Got up and Glared at Scott "alright, I'm not to say that Superboy beat me up anymore"

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" Boyd said

He opened the door, Dick and Wally was there.

Dick got scared when he saw Boyd.

"Do you smell that?" Isaac said "I smell fear" he rose an eyebrow.

"yeah" Scott agreed.

"What do you guys want?" Boyd asked.

"We were just wanting to hang out with our new buds" Wally said.

"Oh come on in" He invited them in the half burned house.

"thanks" Wally said while dragging his friend inside.

Derek Smelled them as they walked by.

"Scott. I know this will sound crazy but they smell like Superboy" He said.

"Derek, okay your not only crazy your paranoid" Scott sat down.

"So where do you come from?" Derek asked while sitting down.

"We're from DC" Wally said while forcing his friend to sit down.

"Does this one talk?" Derek pointed to Dick.

"Yes I do" He snapped.

"He's still a little jumpy about the whole 'Lacrosse' Incident" Wally explained.

"What?" Derek asked.

"he crushed him" He pointed to Boyd.

"huh" Derek shrugged.

Isaac Started to stare at Dick and whispered to Scott "There's something up with these two"

"Why are you guys in town" Isaac asked.

"Oh we're looking for one of our friends she's Blonde, grey eyes her names' Artemis" He said.

"he's partly lying" Derek told Scott.

Derek stood up "So any other friends here?"

"Yeah our buddy Conner" Wally said.

Derek narrowed his eyes "Do you guys have any 'Special' Skills?" he asked.

"Uh I can run fast and my friends knows Gymnastics" He said twittling his thumbs.

"You nervous?" He glared at both of them in a Interrogating way.

"No" They both said at the same time.

Derek smiled cause he knew they were lying.

"Derek can I talk to you for a minute?" Scott said getting up angrily.

They walked into the kitchen "Of coarse they're nervous your creeping them out!" He yelled in a hushed tone.

"They're Hiding something, And I'm going to find out what!" Derek walked Angrily into the living room.

He sat across Wally and Dick.

"Someone Beat me up a few days ago, Would you happen to know who it was?" Derek Said.

"no" they both said at the same time.

"YOUR LYING!" Derek Screams while standing up.

Scared Wally and Dick both fell off the chair in shock.

They both were terrified by the Crazy Outburst of Derek's.

"Derek!" Isaac Stood up.

"You Could Tell They're Lying!" Derek Yelled at Scott, Isaac and Boyd.

"Maybe we should go" Wally Stood up.

"Your Not going Anywhere!" Derek Snapped.

Wally Grabbed Dick's Arm.

Derek walked to the door and locked it.

"Tell them who it was" Derek said with a psychotic look.

"Sorry about this, He's a little crazy" Scott Pushed Derek out of the way and unlocked the door.

"I'm Not Crazy!" He snapped.

"I Hope the Ketamine doesn't make him even crazier" Isaac Whispered to Boyd.

"I CAN HEAR YOU!" Derek Growled.

"Did he just growl?" Dick got behind Wally.

"No" Isaac Laugh Nervously.

"Isaac, Boyd why don't you take Derek outside…..For a walk?" Scott said Glancing toward the forest.

They Both grabbed Derek's arms and led him outside.

"You let Go right now!" He yelled.

They walked deep into the forest and let go.

They sat on a rock while Derek yelled at them for ten minutes.

Then a Mysterious Shadow Appeared.

"Who are you?" Isaac asked the shadow.

I Teenager walked out in plain sight, Derek stumbled backward "That's Him!" He Yelled Frantically.

"Wh…." Isaac was cut off with a blunt punch in the face that knocked him out instantly.

Boyd Got up from the rock And Lunged at the Teen but got thrown into a tree.

Scott could hear them Moaning in pain.

"Uh have you met my friend Stiles?" He asked.

"The guy who was Pouting on the Bench?" Dick asked.

"Yes" Scott pulled out his phone and texted stiles telling him to get to the hale house Fast.

A Few minutes later Stiles' Jeep Slammed into the trash can.

He ran into the house "What happened!" he blurted out.

"I Just wanted you to chill out with these guys while I go…..to 'work'" he said glancing at the woods.

"Oh sure" Stiles Nodded.

Scott Ran into the Forest and Saw them all on the ground except Derek who was Traumatized.

"What the hell happened?" Scott said helping Boyd up.

"Superboy beat us up" Isaac Moaned.

"What? Not you too" Scott said rolling his eyes.

"No he's serious" Boyd said.

"Wait…Your telling me a Fictional Character beat you guys up?" Scott sat on the rock.

"Yes! I Told you! But no….You just had to label me crazy!" Derek Snapped.

Scott was still grasping the concept of the whole thing.

"And you know what? Those kids smelled like him too" Derek continued.

"Oh my god Stiles!" Scott ran toward the Hale house.

He Ran inside "STILES!" He yelled.

"What?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh thank god your okay!" he said slapping his best friend on the back.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"We were afraid Superboy got you" Scott said.

"Oh crap not you too" Stiles Muttered.

"No They weren't kidding!"

"They?" Stiles rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah Isaac, Boyd and Derek got beat up by Superboy" He said.

"Ooooh Sure" He said.

"Stiles I'm serious" He said in a Mad tone.

"alright I know" He said looking at him weird.

"Where's Those kids?" Scott asked looking around the room.

"They went looking for their friends….." He said.

"Well hopefully they find him and get him the hell out of beacon hills" He said Nervously.

Later that night, Everyone was in the Hale House.

"Apparently he's going after werewolves" Derek said looking out the window.

"Why?" Isaac Questioned.

"I don't know" He said.

"is he a hunter?" Isaac asked.

"Why would Superboy be a hunter?" Derek turned and scowled.

The Door started to move.

"HE'S HERE!" They all ran around grabbing weapons to protect themselves.

The door slowly opens "ATTACK!" Derek yelled and they all started to run towards the door.

They all Were screaming and waving their weapons around.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Peter said as he calmly walked through the door.

They Dropped their weapons "Oh my god we thought you were Superboy" Derek said relieved.

"Yeah…Isaac I thought you went and got Ketamine."

"He's not crazy! Me and Boyd were attacked too!"

"Uh huh" He walked away from them.

"We're not CRAZY!" Boyd yelled.

"They aren't lying" Scott said "Can't you tell?".

"Yeah I Guess they're not lying" He said.

They all started to look out the windows again.

"Why would 'Superboy' Want to beat you guys up?"

"I think he's a hunter" Isaac Said.

Derek Sighed and rolled his eyes "Yeah that's his theory, I Just think he's crazy" He said.

"Well anyone knows you can't hit 'Superboy' with a bat to stop him, you have to use Kryptonite" peter said.

"where are we going to get kryptonite?" Scott asked.


End file.
